Turn 25 (R2Remake)
Turn 25 is the fourth chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series and serves as an alternate retelling of Code Geass R2 Turn 25. Plot Five days after the battle agaisnt the Damocles, military and political has reached a standstill and everyone eagerly awaits the Britannian Royals' announcement. At Ashford Academy, Rivals and Gino meet, but find that no one else from the student council has returned. Nina has been given sanctuary by the Ashford Family as she must stay hidden for her involvement with the FLEIJA, despite her not remebering anything about it. Rivalz then receives a phone call from Milly who tells him that Lelouch is dead. A public announcement is made that Lelouch vi Britannia has died, succumbing to his wounds during the battle agaisnt the Damocles. A private funeral is held with many people giving their regards and condolences. Nunnally is absent from the ceremony, the pain apparently being to great for her, making Cornelia the only family member present. However, in reality, Lelouch is still alive and the funeral was staged for the public to help create stability. Though Lelouch is still alive, his right leg has been crippled, he is blind in both eyes, and he is in a coma. Since he is now blind, he is no longer able to use his Geass. As Lelouch recovers, the UFN evaluates the situation and prepares to hold a trial against him. After he awakens, Lelouch stands before the tribunal with Kallen at his side and pleads guilty to all charges. Using her status as Lelouch's representative, Kallen collaborates with the UFN, revealing information about the Geass Order and Kaminejima Ruins. The committee investigates the Geass soldier known as Rai, but find very little evidence about him. They also discover Rolo's grave, exhume his corpse, and find that he may have executed Rai. Due to several mitigating factors, the jury is magnanimous towards Lelouch and allows him to live in exile with a new identity on the condition that he remain under constant surveillance. Suzaku is totally absolved of his crimes, though he apparently wished for a different result. Kallen asks to become Lelouch's caretaker and, after Lelouch reluctantly accepts, the committee agrees to her request. Before his sentence is carried out, Lelouch asks that he be allowed to place flowers at a grave in a Tokyo cemetery and that he cut all ties with his friends and family. Elsewhere, Sayoko visits Jeremiah's grave, saying that she wishes she had known him better as she places a hand on her stomach. In Japan, Nonette goes to an orphanage and adopts a Japanese boy and girl. In Tokyo's Britannian cemetery, Lelouch, joined by Suzaku and Kallen, places flowers on Shirley Fenette's grave. As Lelouch kneels before her grave, Suzaku chides him, telling him that his guilt must be causing him an indescribable pain that he will never be able to live down. Lelouch cries and agrees with his sentiments. Suzaku then takes his leave of Lelouch and Kallen and tells the latter that Lelouch will never have room for her in his heart, due to his guilt over Shirley and C.C. He also warns her of what will happen if Lelouch does anything to betray the UFN's trust. Suzaku meets up with Ohgi, who is now wed to Villetta, and tells him that, despite his concerns about Kallen, he must work towards rebuilding relations between Britannia and Japan. Upon ascending to the throne, Nunnally keeps most of Lelouch's reforms, but grants the royal titles back to the more benevolent Britannian families. Cornelia gives up her royal title and becomes Britannia's prime minister. Nunnally appoints Suzaku as her personal bodyguard. A few weeks later, the peace conference that was halted by the destruction of Pendragon resumes. Britannia and the UFN agree to partially dismantle their armies and recycle the resources towards humanitarian efforts. Also, Nunnally surprises the world by revealing that she is able to stand and, upon reaching the age of eighteen, she will receive surgery that will enable her to walk again. Sakuradite-mining becomes a Japanese monopoly. The export, trade, and research of the mineral helps significantly towards Japan rebuilding its economy and recovering from war damages. The Britannian Empire joins the UFN. Nunnally offers independence to all nations under Britannian rule; some accept, but many choose to remain as part of the empire. The activities of Charles zi Britannia and the Geass Order and the effects of the Geass are explained through the media. Also, they propagate C.C.'s story that Charles had used the Geass against Euphemia for his own ambition and, thus, her name is cleared. Those few who know the real truth remain silent. To prevent the recreation of monstrous devices like the FLEIJA, Nunnally imposes a ban on all KMF technology beyond the seventh generation and limits research on Hadron weaponry. The Ashford Family is given the task of developing KMF technology for civilian use. The residential area destroyed by the first FLEIJA bomb begins reconstruction. Many Britannians return to their homeland, but many also choose to stay in Japan. However, despite Britannia and the UFN's peaceful efforts, many countries awaken old tensions and hostilities, mainly in Africa and the Arabian states. After harboring Nina for several years, the Ashford Family gives her a new identity and allows her to work at their institute in California. To help give her a new life, Rivals agrees to marry Nina, giving her the name Johanna Cardemonde. Six years later, Lelouch and Kallen, now under the names Adam Shallon and Karen Kozuki, awaken at their home in Westerville, Ohio, apparently running late for an appointment. Lelouch says he will get some air and show himself to their "associates". Kallen voices her wish for Tohdoh and Nagisa to stop watching them. From the surveillance room, Tohdoh notifies Kaguya that Lelouch and Kallen have left their home. Kaguya herself has arrived in Britannia and meets up with Cornelia for a discreet mission. As they Kaguya and Cornelia drive to their destination, Cornelia voices her disgust with the Italian government and Kaguya brings up a possible engagement that she is reluctant towards. Cornelia replies that love is hard to find and that she lost the right man for her long ago, but she is thankful that she able to act as a second mother to Nonette's adopted children. This prompts Kaguya to tease Cornelia about being in a same-sex relationship, thought Cornelia denies this is the case. In China, Tianzi mournfully sits at Xingke's grave. In Japan, Ohgi and Villetta welcome their son home from school. At the Ashford Institute, Cecile and a pregnant Nina watch uncomfortably as Rakshata makes Lloyd wear lipstick for losing a bet. Kaguya and Cornelia arrive at Nunnally's estate. A large home, but modest in comparison to the former Britannian palace. In Columbus, Ohio, Rivalz and Milly arrive at the National Chess Championship, which Milly says she has decided to attend out of curiosity. They discuss the upcoming birth of Rivalz and Nina's child and how he is preparing to become a stay-at-home dad. Milly says she is glad the two got together and that she herself was not the right girl for Rivalz. At Nunnally's home, Suzaku and Nonette's daughter Kyoko are playing a KMF fighting game when Cornelia and Kaguya arrive. Elsewhere, Nunnally attempts to retrieve a device that Arthur has stolen from her. As Suzaku and the others enter, she explains that she needs to device to complete her surveillance equipment. Since it is her birthday, she has sent Sayoko to find Lelouch and set up a camera so she can see him through a monitor. It will be the first time she has seen him since his exile. Back in Columbus, Milly explains that she wants to see one of the competitors; one Adam Shallon. Based on Adam's personal information, there seems to be nothing remarkable about him, but the name of his caretaker, Karen Kozuki, leads Milly to believe that she may be Kallen and Adam may in fact be Lelouch. Rivalz remains doubtful, but the two decide to wait and see. Lelouch and Kallen arrive at the Chess Championship just in time for Lelouch to attend. Before he leaves, Kallen says he needs his good luck charm, which is revealed to be Lelouch and Kallen's two children; a son and a daughter. The two give their father a kiss on the cheek. As they watch the video, Nunnally and Suzaku are shocked to discover that Lelouch and Kallen have had children. Kaguya then gives Nunnally a package, which contains a letter from Kallen. Nunnally reads the letter, as well as several photos included in the package, which details the events of Lelouch and Kallen's life since they left Japan. Early on, it was very difficult for them as Lelouch was overcome with grief and guilt for all the tragic events that had transpired. However, after a year or so, he began to adapt. After some time, Lelouch and Kallen made love and, eventually, Kallen became pregnant. She gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, whom they named Naoto and Shirley. Two months after their birth, Cornelia and Kaguya came to visit and see Lelouch and Kallen's newborn children. Also, through their children, Lelouch and Kallen were able to meet Scarlet, a widow with a son in elementary school who has become a close friend of theirs. Kallen concludes the letter by explaining that she and Lelouch have devised a fictional past for them to explain to their children so they won't have to know the truth. As part of the façade, Kallen requested a digitally manufactured photo that shows Lelouch, Elizabeth, Shirley, and herself graduating together. Though Nunnally is pleased about Lelouch and Kallen's new life, she feels sorry for Kallen in that Lelouch has apparently still not returned her feelings for him, but she is sure he loves her deep down. Nunnally smugly says that she's a bit "hurt" that Cornelia and Kaguya went to visit her niece and nephew without her knowing, but is also surprised that Cornelia showed such affection for them. Embarrassed, Cornelia says that she changed her mind a bit about Lelouch and that his children are innocent in any case. Kaguya also comments that Suzaku did not have a stern expression on his face upon seeing them, but Suzaku defensively says that Lelouch is not the man he once knew. Nunnally then holds a picture of Lelouch, Naoto, and Shirley asleep together, saying that the picture will be her treasure. She then asks Cornelia and Suzaku to tell her everything they uncovered about her father and Lelouch's Zero Requiem plan. Back in Columbus, Milly and Rivalz finally see Lelouch, Kallen, and their children for themselves, confirming Milly's suspicion. Milly wonders if perhaps things would be different if Shirley was alive, but in any case, the two agree to keep their discovery a secret. As Lelouch takes part in the chess match, he has a mental conversation with Elizabeth, revealing that she has been able to commune with him after her death. Due to Elizabeth's connection to Lelouch's Geass, she has been able to remain independent of the collective unconscious and, as a side effect, vicariously feels whatever emotions Lelouch feels. As they converse, Elizabeth asks Lelouch if he feels guilty for not opening up to Kallen or returning her feelings. Lelouch responds that he still feels horrible for making her suffer so much and believes she is happy enough as it is. Elizabeth says that he is clueless when it comes to women, but she offers Lelouch a way to make Kallen happy using his Geass, revealing that she has learned some interesting tricks in her time in C's World. Back at Nunnally's estate, after being told everything by Suzaku and Cornelia, she wonders why her father did not change Lelouch's memories as well. Cornelia speculates that he wanted to use Lelouch to help get rid of his other children whom he considered a threat. In regard to the Zero Requiem says she is glad that it ultimately did not go through as it was a horrific plan that likely would not have worked. Regardless of what Lelouch did, the people of the world would not forget the wrongs of others. Suzaku is convinced by Nunnally's words. Elsewhere on the estate, Jeraldine, the daughter of Jeremiah and Sayoko, lays an origami flower next to her father's memorial. Eichi, the adopted son of Nonette, compliments her work and asks if she'd like to come outside and play with him and his sister and mom. Jeraldine accepts. Nunnally considers everything that has happened since the Damocles battle; her and Kaguya becoming friends, the birth of Jeraldine, and Nonette adopting Kyoko and Eichi. She wonders how much would have changed if Lelouch's original plan for the Zero Requiem would have gone through. Suzaku understands, but replies that it was the only solution he and Lelouch could see at the time. Nunnally counters that there were other options available, but Lelouch was so consumed by guilt that he couldn't see them. Not wanting to discuss it further, Nunnally watches as Nonette, Kyoko, Eichi, and Jeraldine play rugby together. However, the ball goes astray and humorously hits Kaguya in the face. Invigorated, Nunnally decides to join them in the game. Suzaku looks on wistfully, knowing that Nunnally was indeed the right person to become empress, but he knows that he and Lelouch will never be able to forgive themselves. As Sayoko departs the Chess Tournament, she is met by Kallen who questions why she is there. Sayoko says she was only spying on them as a favor for Nunnally. The two wish each other well and go their separate ways. Outside the building, Lelouch and Kallen walk to the car with their children. Kallen asks Lelouch what is troubling him as she can hear it in his voice. Lelouch tells Naoto and Shirley to wait in the car so he can talk with Kallen. He asks Kallen to close her eyes and place her hands on his face, and she complies. In C's World, Elizabeth activates her "trick" and awakens Kallen's mother from the collective unconscious. Kallen is shown a vision of C's World, allowing her to see and communicate with her deceased mother for a short time. Once the vision is over, Kallen deduces that Lelouch is connected to the collective unconscious through his Geass. Touched by Lelouch's gift, Kallen pulls him into a passionate kiss, which he reciprocates. In C's World, Elizabeth is satisfied, feeling the love and affection that Lelouch is feeling. She then thinks back on her life and the effect the Geass has had upon the world. Though she hoped the Geass could be used to help the world, it always led to the doom of its owner. With Lelouch, however, she was able to know and live with common people who only wished for redemption and freedom. She thinks back to Cornelia, Nonette, Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, the birth of Zero, and the ascension of the benevolent empress Nunnally. She is then joined by Euphemia and Shirley, whom she has awakened from the collective unconsciousness to keep her company. They joyfully watch as Lelouch continues with his new life. As the Shallon family drives home, Naoto and Shirley asleep in the back seat, Kallen wonders if it's time to give them a little sister. Since Kallen wishes it to be a girl, Lelouch figures out that she would like to name their future daughter Elizabeth. Kallen then asks Lelouch if she will marry him, but he declines, saying that "Karen Shallon" doesn't sound good. He then tosses a chess piece out the window, signifying his decision to let go of the past.